In Return
by Nuki's Cupcake
Summary: Konata promises to give Kagami a thank you gift if Kagami lets her copy homework. Oneshot/KonataxKagami/Mild shojo-ai


_Nuki's Note:_

Here's just a simple one-shot I wanted to try writing, since I love Lucky Star. I feel kind bad because I thought of the prompt in church. On Easter Sunday. OTL.

* * *

**In Return**

"Hello, Kagamin. Your best friend has come to visit you." Konata teased lightly, her body already half through the once shut door. She had completely entered the room by the time Kagami could turn around to shoot her an agitated scowl.

"You're not even going to knock?" The purple haired girl observed with irritation on her face and in her voice. "Can't you at least give me a warning before you come barging in here?"

Konata sauntered over to the table where Kagami was sitting and placed several notebooks on the table's surface. She completely ignored Kagami's (serious) request. "Best friends copy each other's homework, right? You've already finished yours, right?"

Kagami realized where this was going and put her hands up defensively. Yes, she had finished her homework, and she had been relaxing with a book now that it was out of the way. She wasn't going to let Konata spoil the rest of her evening.

"You and I have very different definitions of what 'best friends' are. I'm not so sure I want you here if you're just going to copy my homework."

The blue haired girl stared at her with a completely blank expression. After a moment or two, Konata raised a finger, lips curling into an unnerving smile that gave off a dangerous aura. "What if I gave you something in return for letting me copy?"

"And just what would this something be?" Kagami asked guardedly. She didn't trust Konata's expression. That girl was definitely up to something; she was scheming and Kagami could tell.

Konata opened one of her notebooks and clicked the eraser of her mechanical pencil a few time to get the lead tip. "It's a secret. I won't cheat you or anything. You just need to wait until I'm done."

"Can't you hear how suspicious you sound?" Kagami growled. She would have said more, but Konata had already snatched her homework and began copying. Kagami watched in annoyance as her precious answers were being scribbled down effortlessly on Konata's once blank sheets of homework. She wasn't pleased, but Kagami felt a slight curiosity to see this thing she would get in return for allowing Konata to copy.

She let Konata copy without anymore protest and went back to reading her book. The silence, save for the occasional flip of a page and sound of Konata's pencil scratching words on the paper, was a little awkward, even though the girls had known each other for quite some time know. Kagami found it difficult to concentrate on reading. She kept wondering just what was going on in that strange mind of Konata's.

"I'm done." Konata declared after what had been, to Kagami, quite a long time. She turned to the purple haired girl as she put away her notebooks and pencil. "I bet you want your return gift now, don't you? Close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

Kagami hesitated, unsure if Konata was really safe to trust. Had she brought some slimy, gooey substance in her bag? Was she just going to whisper some perverted statement? Maybe she was just going to give Kagami stupid like a manga or dating sim. Cautious but, eventually, willing, Kagami closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever it was that Konata was about to hand her.

There was a shuffling noise and then a hand on the back of Kagami's head, followed by something warm, soft, and moist on her lips. Kagami's eyes snapped open to find Konata's face right in front of hers, eyes closed, lips pressed gently against Kagami's. Kagami was too numb from utter shock to do anything to object as Konata kissed her once, again, three times! Finally Kagami found strength in herself and pushed away, falling over on her back.

"How was it?" Konata inquired in a friendly, casual manner. She winked. "Pretty good for a first kiss, right?"

"K- K- K- Kona … ta!" Kagami tripped over her words. Her body trembled violently. He cheeks felt like they were about to burst into flames. Her mind was on a rollercoaster, moving too fast and taking too many loops and drops for her to even try to think straight. On top of all this, she could still taste a sweet cherry flavour on her lips that hadn't been there before.

Konata smiled devilishly as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, thanks for letting me copy, Kagamin." She paused at the door, looking straight ahead when she spoke her last sentence for the night. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

She left Kagami on the floor, still shaken and wildly confused. Slowly she made sense over what had just happened. Konata had copied her homework. As a 'pay back' for copying it, she gave Kagami a kiss. Confusion was replaced with rage. Not only had Konata tricked her, but she had been Kagami's first kiss. Konata was probably laughing uncontrollably while walking home right now. Kagami couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

Picking herself up, Kagami gathered her homework together so she could place it in her bag, ready to be turned in tomorrow morning. Holding her notebooks, Kagami realized something that made her eyes widen. When Konata had said "We'll have to do it again sometime", she wasn't talking about copying homework. She copied homework all the time. Konata had been talking about the kiss.


End file.
